Composite items are typically constructed from layers of composite material that are laminated together. In general, composite materials include a reinforcement material and a resin or polymer matrix. The resin is typically sticky or tacky and becomes more so when warmed. This tacky property is beneficial during fabrication of the composite item e.g., when applying a layer of the composite material to a previously applied layer. However, many resins are hardened, polymerized or “cured” by heat and are therefore stored at relatively cool temperatures. Additionally, the tacky composite material tends to foul the lamination machine used to apply the composite material and may contaminate the workpiece or layup. For example, bit of resin may stick to and gather on rollers and chutes of the lamination machine. Periodically, these “resin balls” may be dislodged and fall onto the layup.
Therefore, composite materials are typically maintained at a relatively cool temperature until just prior to or during placement on the layup substrate. Conventionally, lamination machines include a blower to direct hot air upon the composite material. Unfortunately, only a small percentage of the thermal energy of the hot air is imparted upon the composite material with the remainder heating the lamination machine and work environment. This problem is exacerbated by increased lay down rates in which higher temperature air and higher air flow rates are employed to heat the faster moving composite material. Furthermore, the blowers generate relatively large amounts of noise that may be irritating to people nearby.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.